Partners For Life Extra
by Zephyrclaws
Summary: You've asked me for a lemon, and here it is. Set in Tanzaku town, immediately after the events of 'Red Clouds, Red Eyes, Pt.2'. Rated M because, well, it's a lemon. What, you thought I'd rate it K ?


Partners For Life

Extra: Tanzaku Town

Cowritten by Spykee

Well, here I am. After many, _many_ (many) requests for a Partners lemon, I've decided to go ahead and do it. Thanks to my partner, Spykee, for helping me write this, and more specifically, for portraying Renamon. If the sequencing seems a little odd, it's because this was done via a series of text messages - Each line is a new text.

Note: I've just discovered that has fucked up the formatting on some of my chapters. _Again_. I apologize for the oddity of presentation (No, I am _not_ illiterate), but I really can't help it. Seems like every time I post something, the site finds _some_ way to screw with it. Go figure.

Note 2: This takes place immediately after the events of 'Red Clouds, Red Eyes Pt. 2'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_"There's something that Jiraiya said to me, before you woke up... He said, 'Live life to its fullest. You never know when it'll end.'" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Okay...?" She smiled at him gently. "You really have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" He shook his head. Before he could do anything else, her lips crashed onto his, and her hands began to explore his body. His eyes widened. "Are you sure...?" She nodded. "As sure as I've ever been."_

As he felt her wrap her arms around him, Naruto mumbled, "Rena-chan?"

"Yes?" She pulled back, her bushy tail rising to brush his cheek as her ice-blue eyes met his own.

He blushed. "I-I've never done this before..." He ducked his head, embarassed.

"We can learn... Together." With a blush of her own, she leaned in to kiss him, accidentally bumping his still-healing nose.

Naruto winced.

Renamon pulled back quickly, her hand over her mouth. "Sorry!"

He shook his head. "It's fine - just a little sore, is all."

For a moment, they were both still, each unsure of what to do next. Finally, Renamon took his hand. "This is something... That I _really_ want to do..."

Naruto nodded. Hesitantly, his hand rose toward her breast. He'd heard about this from Jiraiya - it was impossible _not_ to hear about sex at least every five minutes around that man - and they both _theoretically_ knew what to do, but...

She bit her lip, as she placed her hand over his, squeezing her left breast lightly. Leaning forward, she recaptured his lips, making sure to avoid his nose.

He felt his cheeks warm as he felt her chest, rubbing it with his thumb. His tongue met hers as they fell onto the bed.

As he rubbed, her mane began to recede, and her pert nipples poked through. Her paw rested on his cheek as she rolled them over, ending up with her on top. She deepened the kiss, tasting every nook and cranny within his mouth.

Marveling at the softness of her fur, he ran his hands down her stomach, bringing them back up to cup her breasts. At this point, her mane had receded almost entirely.

Feeling no small amount of anxiety, her heart began to race as he teased her nipples, and she began to trail kisses down his neck.

He closed his eyes, her ministrations sending a shiver down his spine.

Parting her lips, she bit down gently on his neck, licking the places where her teeth scraped.

He groaned, his rock-hard member nudging her stomach through his boxers.

Knowing that now was the time, she tensed and pulled away with a blush, her gaze trailing down to spot his erection peeking out from his boxers.

Naruto reached up to stroke his partner's cheek. "Rena-chan..."

She returned her gaze to his, nuzzling his hand.

He smiled. "I love you."

She smiled back, licking his hand. "I love you too."

His hand drifted down from her cheek to her neck, passing between her breasts to brush her navel.

With a soft giggle she leaned back down, shaping her lips to his once more.

Naruto held her close, enjoying the moment. _Hey... Maybe the old man's on to something, here._ He gasped, as he felt her start to take him in, her fiery warmth surrounding his cock.

Feeling more comfortable now, she slowly adjusted herself onto his member with a soft whimper.

Her partner groaned, stars exploding behind his eyes as her velvet walls gripped his shaft. Surprisingly, there was no barrier.

Soft whimpers fled her lips as she began to bounce, picking up speed as she gained confidence.

Instinctively, Naruto bucked his hips, his rhythm matching hers.

Gradually, her whimpers became moans. She'd never felt anything like this before.

Naruto grinned, as an idea occurred to him. Taking Renamon by surprise, he flipped her over, reversing their positions.

A soft gasp fled her lips at the sudden reversal, her paws coming to rest on his chest as her passage tightened.

Her partner began to drive forward, clutching the covers as he thrust into her.

Soft cries escaped her, as he hit her spot each time, her claws growing to dig lightly into his chest.

Naruto lifted her legs over his shoulders as he drilled into her fiery core, panting with exertion.

She began to howl as her claws dug further into his chest, writhing in ecstacy as she neared her climax.

He groaned as he gave one last mighty thrust, emptying himself into her womb.

"N-Naruto!" With a final cry, she collapsed beneath him, her breathing coming in quick pants as her claws retracted, and she closed her eyes.

Her partner collapsed on top of her, sweat dripping from his brow.

As she held him close, she whispered, "That was... Amazing."

He nodded, burrowing into her fur. "It _almost_ makes me wanna take back some of the stuff I said, about the old man being a pervy goat."

She smiled and held him tighter, and soon they were both lost to the waking world, drifting into the land of dreams together.

And, there it is. Happy? Lol.


End file.
